Wada
'Wada '''was Element Duel trainer from Petronas City, who died on 29th of October, 2011. He was also Dan Timbly's first Element Duel trainer. After he became Dan's trainer, he died in Petronas General Hospital the same day. History Wada's early life is unknown at the time. He arrived to Petronas City in late March 2011, and got a house. He soon started fighting in Element Duel, and met important fighters like Kobrioce LeMuerta and Garemu. Petronas City In April, Wada had his own Element Duel fighter, since he was a trainer. One day, his fighter was about to fight Wololo, and Wada was worried. That day, he visited Icerman. After good time with Icerman, he came to the arena, and forgot to give his fighter protective clothes, so that when his fighters falls into lava, he doesn't die. However, figher fought Wololo, and of course, died. Helliar then told Wada that he shouldn't fight with professional fighters anymore, and that he doesn't deserve to train Element Duel fighters. Wada was sad, and had to wait until he sees someone with good fighting skills, but not someone who is a professional Element Duel fighter. The Champion In October 2011, Wada was spending time in the lighthouse. One morning, he woke up, and went to the top of the ligthouse. He then saw something he was looking for: young Dan Timbly went on a building, jumped on Wool Factory Kling-Klong, and knocked the thief (Lukas Retriver), who stole old lady's bag. When Dan returned the bag to the old lady, Wada jumped from the top of his lighthouse, and, because of his Element Duel moves, survived the jump. Dan was impressed. Wada then asked Dan if he would like to fight in the arena, and in the world tournament, which was about to be held in a few days. Dan was very happy, and soon, he went with Wada to the Practice Arena. On their way to the arena, Wada saw Helliar, and he said hi. In Practice Arena, Wada saw Garemu, who was surprised to see Wada. Dan then had to go to school, because he was late. Wada went home, perhaps to his friend, Hiro Mitaro, and soon, his heart started to hurt. He was brought to Petronas General Hospital. Later, Dan Timbly visited him, and Wada told him the truth about how his first fighter died, back in April 2011. He told Dan to visit Kobrioce LeMuerta and ask him for a good trainer, because Wada saw potential in Dan. Later that day, Dan visited Wada once again, and Wada told him that he had a great doctor, called Konpijutor. Before saying he was given some pills, Wada died, in front of Dan and dr. Konpijutor's eyes. Legacy The Coherents In ''The Coherents - Part 1, Wada was seen briefly in a flashback of The Champion, ''while Dan Timbly was explaining what happened to him in late October 2011. In ''The Coherents - Part 3, ''Dan was knocked by Patrik Von Dolph. In his mind, Wada appeared. Dan and Wada were flying in space, and Dan was happy to see Wada once again. Dan didn't know where he was, and thought that he died. Wada then told Dan that they're just inside of Dan's mind. Dan said it's not good to be inside of his mind (because of Icerman). Wada then asked Dan what Dan thinks of Von Dolph, and Dan told him that Von Dolph is stupid and annoying. Wada told Dan that he should wake up and "beat the living hell" out of Von Dolph. After that, Dan woke up and knocked Von Dolph. Appearances *The Champion'' *''The Coherents - Part 1'' (Seen briefly in a flashback) *''The Coherents - Part 3'' (Seen as a hallucination) Gallery 2011-10-30 18.00.53.png|Wada before his death. 2012-09-28 20.13.06.png|Wada and Dan. 2011-10-29 12.53.25.png|Wada watching Dan. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Element Duel trainers Category:Dead Characters